


Tell Me

by Spirits Whisper (Feeby_Neko)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Age Difference, Child Abuse, Fighter/Sacrifice Bond, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeby_Neko/pseuds/Spirits%20Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing Soubi really wants from Ritsuka- and no, it isn't his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xean-Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xean-Chan).



> Set in the anime universe. Assume Ritsuka is a few years older, 15 or 16 perhaps. Young 17 at the very most.

**~Soubi~**

I can't help but scowl at those who compare art to breathing.

The very act of expression is so much more than that and thus should be treated with much more reverence than we give the involuntary and often unnoticed process of inhalation- only precious to us once it's well and truly gone.

No. Art is not a common life already in existence.

It is a powerful death in the making.

The ever necessary ingredient for what is often more beautiful than the paint shall ever be and the gentle birth that follows in it's grim wake. Symbolism born in the yawn of an unscrupulous muse. Delicate strokes of the finest caliber pulling life from the void though no color, canvas, or skill can do justice to the images in my mind even as I look on my rendition with adoration, a darker shade to what I generally prefer for this beautiful creature but lovely nevertheless.

He's crouched before a great darkness, the only light to be found in the timid undertones of his hair, flesh, and eyes. All things dim in comparison- naturally. Even the navy blue butterfly watching over his shoulder, a silent presence willing to pull him from the depths of his ill fitting canvas if only he'd grace it with a command from those innocent lips.

The artist in me sighs...

"You're such a perv, Sou-chan!"

...for what others will clearly never understand.


	2. Unknowing Knowing

**~Soubi~**

Sparing a thought for where my cigarettes might have run off to I turn away from my painting and start wiping brushes clean. "I'm not a pervert."

" _Uh-huh_." The unconvinced tone comes out a little too close to my ear as my roommate leans on my shoulder, piercings twinkling and a smoke hanging from his fingers as he points dramatically at the canvas "Then why are you always painting little boys?"

I shrug his shoulder off and steal his cigarette all in the motion, greedily sucking more tar into my lungs before bothering to acknowledge the now old argument. "I don't paint little boys." Exhale. "I paint Ritsuka."

Even without looking I know Kio is rolling his eyes "Newsflash, Rit-chan _is_ a little boy."

"Things aren't always as they appear and besides, Ritsuka is 17 now. He's hardly considered a little boy anymore."

"Suuuure." He stole his cigarette back with a wink, warm fingers brushing against mine purposefully. "You just let me know when you're ready to admit you're a hentai, Sou-chan, and I'll take care of you."

Picking up my brush again with a sudden flicker of inspiration I begin the long practiced art of ignoring my all too nosey roommate knowing he means well but that his own urges tend to speak for his thoughts and actions. That for all he does know about me there are some things he's better off never understanding- the reason I'd never touch the 'little boy' in that manner being one of them.

Not without Ritsuka specifically wanting me to at least.

The almost smirk dies on my lips before it has a chance to become something more, quickly replaced by a more curious but sorrowful grimace. I feel it tenderly pulling at my face where emotions had never so openly presented themselves before. He's changed me so much in so little time.

Ritsuka.

He's changed too but not all changes are good ones. He speaks more, smiles more, and accepts his own right to exist a little more each day. He's even started to allow himself to get closer to others but the closer he gets the more he hides... from those of us who care for him the most.

Unwillingly I find my mind being tugged back to this afternoon and all the signs he's silently been asking me to ignore though some part of him is surely crying out.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Xean-chan because she must have been more sick than I thought for my muse to favor her so. ;) There will about five more chapters to this ficlet. Stay tuned for decently paced updates seeing as I'm almost done writing it.


End file.
